


Welcome to wonderland

by Kyariwrites



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots, emo trinity - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, F/M, Psychopath, Psychopath! Brendon x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyariwrites/pseuds/Kyariwrites
Summary: Working in an asylum for the criminally insane was harder than what Y/N thought. She was just beginning a whole life there, caring for the patients and being as understanding as possible.then she met a boy who would change her planned life forever-Brendon, a mass murderer convicted in that asylum.





	Welcome to wonderland

it's not much cold in Bristol. But Y/N wears four jackets underneath her white uniform that's nearly choking her. She adjusted her scarf and bit her lips as she stopped her tracks—a Dairy Queen station.

She didn't mind the cold, she bought a chocolate milkshake. she didn't care if she's already freezing, just to taste that sweet goodness when everything was alright again.  
She's on her way to her Delaware Mental Health Asylum for the criminally insane. It was her first day and she needed to clear our something that the university might switched her results with Sarah Rubin who was supposed to be interning in the asylum. 

 

"Hello, dearie what can I do for you?" the cheery secretary asked, waiting for her dumb mouth to open.

"I-I'm here for the results, I need to clarify mine, I think it's a mistake that I'm placed here." She said and mentally high fived herself for talking to a secretary.

"Yes, please, I believe Dr.Erso had those papers, let me lead you to his office." She replied and walked while humming. Violet followed her and feeling a rush of anxiety inside her. 

"Hello, sir, this girl is here to clarify something about the internship." The secretary knocked.

"please let her in, thank you Joanne." Dr. Erso replied and Y/N, shaking because of anxiousness, was too afirsd to go in but Joanne pushed her in and shut the door.

there was no getting out now.

"Good morning, sir..." She greeted.

"Please sit down, Miss...?"  Dr. Erso motioned his hand.

"...Y/N....Y/L/N" she sat down and fiddled with her I.D while Dr. Erso was searching for her files.

"Oh yes, here we are, Y/L/N Y/N a psychology major from Roundview University. hmm..." He eyed her and then scanned the papers again.

"I'm afraid it's a mistake I was placed here...you see my gpa is 2.25 and I-"

"love, no it must be misunderstanding, you're the mistaken one, you are meant to be placed here. and your gpa, love..." he shook his head disappointed.

Y/N's trembling.

please don't fail me...  
please don't...  
i neeed this...

please.

 

she's almost at the edge, she's almost crying.

"w-what...is it sir....?" Her voice shaking "why am I meant here?"

He let out a big sigh. He stared at Y/N's pearly eyes, he feels guilty telling the truth to a sweet child. "Your GPA is below 2.00 dear. and in fact, because we need staffs, we're the only one who would accept students like you..." 

Y/N didn't held back her tears. Her dream working at Statefield Psychiatric Health Center was gone. and it was because she's damn stupid. 

"I'm s-sorry...you know...I always dreamt about working at Statefields..." she sobbed.  
it was the end for her. She's contemplating whether to take this internship or not. 

it doesn't matter anyway she thought to herself and wiped her little tears.

"it's okay dearie, in fact, if you do well in this training, you might get your 2.00 gpa and I wll talk to Dr. Langdon in Statefields, he can arrange some papers so that when you graduate, you can go and work there." Dr. Erso seemed to put another yellow road forY/N . He had given her hope. 

"W-when can I...start?" she asked, gladly wiping her tears. "Thank you sir!!"

"You can start tomorrow, Cleo would guide you around here." He smiled.

Okay Y/N, . let's set this shit straight


End file.
